


The Bunny Disguise.

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: Happy Halloween.





	The Bunny Disguise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, follow me on Tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

It's 4:30 in the afternoon of October 31 of the current year John is in the shower while Sherlock is in the kitchen working with corrosive acids but suddenly someone slams the principal door, Sherlock gets scared and he spills a bit of the acid on the table creating a hole in it-"MRS HUDSON"- he screams-"I'M WORKING HERE, I NEED SILENCE"- he adds but he receives no respond.   
  
John gets out from the shower-" Sherlock, why are you...What the bloody hell happened to the table?!"- he asks-"You can ask Mrs Huddson, she slammed while she knew I am working with chemicals"- he replies-"But...she is not at home"-said John, so, both They went down the stairs and checked that there was indeed nobody.  
  
Being downstairs John remembered that he has a date and if he doesn't leave home now, he is going to be late-" Shit, I forgot about Alana!, I have to go now!"- said, John, while he was picking his coat-"Wait a minute, you are going to leave me alone? In Halloween?"- reclaimed Sherlock-"why not? Are you scared?"- asked John, being a bit...sassy-"Who? Me? Ha! Halloween is just another silly and pagan celebration, now, go away, now"- he said while he was pushing John outside, but of course, Sherlock was a bit scared.  
  
Sherlock came back to his work, but, moments later, he listened that someone was knocking the door desperately, at the first he thought it was John, but he had the precaution of looking through the window, the street was completely dark, so dark as a sky without stars, the only thing that illuminates outside were the lanterns of the kids who asked for sweets across the street and for some reason, there wasn't light on the side of his street, And obviously, he couldn't see who was that tall figure and dark figure principal door, but it wasn't John.   
  
He went down the stairs, and asked-"W-who is this?"- with a broken voice-"Trick or treat?!"- a tiny voice answered back, it was a young boy voice-"B-but can't be the voice of that huge thing"-, he murmured to himself, while he was dubbing on open the door.  
  
IT WILL CONTINUE... 


End file.
